Son's song
by Cassisins
Summary: Sólo hay un rey en Poniente, y su nombre es Jon.


**Advertencias:**

-Rhaegar no murió en el Trident. Los Targaryen siguen gobernando Poniente.

-Incesto y más (?)

-Primer fic de GoT.

-Amor a Jon Snow porque él se merece lo mejor.

* * *

 **Son's song**

Jonaerys Targaryen era un bebé silencioso y tranquilo, Jaime Lannister notó. Él era la imagen viva de Lyanna, su madre, y Ned Stark. A diferencia de Aegon y Rhaenys, él no sonreía o levantaba las manos cuando lo veía, sólo observándolo en silencio con esos grandes ojos grises suyos; le recordaba a Tyrion a esa edad, quieto y observador, tratando de pasar inadvertido. Tal vez todos los niños sin madre eran de esa manera.

— Ser Jaime —llamó la reina Rhaella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos —. Si pudiera ayudarme, Ser.

Jaime entonces notó a la princesa Daenerys, profundamente dormida en uno de los brazos de su madre, y la intención de la reina Rhaella de colocarla en su cuna, tarea difícil teniendo al príncipe Jonaerys en su otro brazo. Un tanto avergonzado, el joven guardia se acercó.

— ¿Su Gracia? —pidió.

— Tome a Jon un momento, Ser —fue lo dicho por la reina.

El Lannister acató la orden, incomodo. Con movimientos lentos, se inclinó para tomar al joven príncipe de los brazos de su abuela.

— Él no muerde, Ser Jaime —la reina le dio una pequeña sonrisa divertida mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a la cuna.

Él no respondió, considerándolo inadecuado, y en cambio observó al príncipe en sus manos; no sabiendo si era correcto acunarlo, decidió mantenerlo por los costados a una distancia prudente de su cuerpo. El príncipe lo observaba, y Jaime sintió como si ese pequeño bebé pudiera ver a través de él, en su alma. Si fuera así, ¿podría el príncipe ver sus pecados? ¿El pecado que cometió al matar al Rey Aerys, su abuelo? ¿El amor secreto que compartía con Cersie?

El príncipe hizo un sonido bajo, ganándose su atención, y el guardia pronto se encontró sintiendo el tierno agarre que el príncipe estaba propinando a una de sus manos. Era casi como si lo estuviera consolando.

— Eso sería todo, Ser —Rhaella estaba frente a él, pasando a tomar a su nieto, quien pronto se agarró a ella.

La reina viuda era quien había tomado más cálidamente a Jonaerys que nadie en el castillo; ella generalmente pasaba el tiempo en compañía de sus dos hijos y sus nietos, pero ese día eran sólo ella y la princesa Daenerys y el príncipe Jonaerys.

— Gracias, Ser Jaime —ella apretó una de sus manos y algo le decía que no le agradecía sólo por lo que acababa de hacer.

Era impropia de la ex reina de Poniente, pero Jaime se alegró por el gesto. Además de ser amable con Jonaerys, ella era amable con él. A él le hubiera gustado corresponder el gesto, pero la reina ya se encontraba regresando a tomar asiento. Por su parte, él volvió a tomar su lugar junto a la puerta, observando por un momento a la reina rebotar al joven príncipe en sus rodillas. Un pensamiento llegó a su mente, en realidad no le importaba ser puesto en servicio del príncipe más joven.

 **…**

En un principio, mientras Doran y Mellario habían aceptado al niño, dejándolo llamarlos sus tíos y permitiéndole jugar con Arianne, Quentyn y Trystan, Oberyn había rechazado a Jonaerys. El niño no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, sería irracional creerlo, pero no podía evitar pensar que por obra de la chica Stark, su madre, Elia y sus hijos pudieron haber muerto… Y que este niño podría seguir vivo.

Pero Elia y Rhaenys y Aegon estaban vivos y Lyanna Stark estaba muerta. Y Elia no había dudado en tomar al niño como suyo, ella era así, suave y dulce, mientras que Oberyn era arrebatado y lleno de bordes afilados. Su hermana había insistido en criarlo junto con su hermano y hermana, para gran sorpresa de todos, pero apoyada firmemente por la reina viuda. "Él es sangre de nuestra sangre, recuerda", había dicho ella. Oberyn amaba a su hermana y a sus sobrinos, y podía ver que ellos amaban al niño, así que él podía intentar verlo como lo que era y no como lo que pudo haber sido. Olvidar que Jonaerys Targeryan había nacido de la guerra y que, en cambio, era el hermano de Aegon y Rhaenys, que era el pequeño niño que se escondía detrás de las faldas de Elia cuando el mundo parecía demasiado.

Con eso en mente, se encontró viendo a Jonaerys pasar varias lunas en Dorne, jugando en los jardines de agua en compañía de sus hijas; viéndolo aprender a empuñar un arma con Aegon y Rhaenys; viéndolo meterse en problemas con Ageon, siendo mejores amigos; viéndolo ser mimado por Rhaenys, quien adoraba sus rizos oscuros… Viéndolo acercarse tímidamente a él, llamándolo "tío" a insistencia de Elia.

— ¿Tío Oberyn? —llamó el niño, con todo el valor de sus siete días de nombre.

Viéndolo ahí parado, con esos rizos como la noche y sus ojos grises, brillando en incertidumbre, Oberyn no pudo evitar ablandarse.

— ¿Qué ocurre, sobrino?

Entonces Jonaerys, no, Jon, sonrió amplia y genuinamente, y Oberyn se quedó mudo. Esa era la sonrisa de Rhaegar y Rhaenys. No pudiendo apartar la mirada del rostro del niño, Oberyn se dio cuenta que sus características no eran todo Stark, después de todo. Sin embargo, no era Rhaegar a quien veía más en él, o incluso Aerys; era Rhaella quien estaba reflejada ahí, en la barbilla puntiaguda y los labios generosos, en el arco de sus cejas y la caída de las pestañas. Y si miraba lo suficientemente cerca, podía ver un destello de púrpura en sus ojos, el tono exacto al de Aegon.

Jon era precioso, como su hermano y hermana.

La sonrisa de Rhaenys y el púrpura de Aegon.

 _Es sangre de nuestra sangre, recuerda._

Oberyn sonrió. Sangre de su sangre, de hecho.

 **…**

Arthur Dayne había escuchado mucho del príncipe más joven a lo largo de los años; niño lobo, bastardo como un Snow, un Sand o, incluso e inquietante, un Blackfire. Así como los susurros habían comenzado desde que el príncipe era un bebé recién llegado a Desembarco del Rey, fueron aminorando con el paso del tiempo; la gente del pueblo llano se encontró con que no podían odiar al joven príncipe, no cuando él iba hasta el Lecho de Pulgas para jugar con los huérfanos o cuando salía con las princesas Rhaenys y Daenerys a repartir pan a los ciudadanos. Sin mencionar que Jonaerys gustaba de pasear por las calles como cualquier persona, parando a escuchar a quien pidiera su atención y dispuesto a ayudar en lo que pudiera con sus peticiones, siempre con Ser Jaime como su fiel sombra protectora.

A pesar de ello, la incertidumbre sobre él había regresado, casi con la fuerza de los primeros años, al haber sido enviado al Norte para ser fomentado por Lord Eddard Stark. ¿Sería un Norteño completo ahora? ¿Había adoptado las costumbres del norte? _Bastardo, Snow._ Pero todos esos susurros pararon una vez más al verlo llegar a la corte después de seis años, el príncipe Jonaerys tenía los colores del norte, eso lo sabían todos, sin embargo, al volver a verlo, a este joven hombre de seis y diez, simplemente era diferente.

Jonaerys Targaryen podía tener los ojos y el cabello de su madre, la piel pálida del norte, pero todo lo demás era sólo Rhaegar.

Era alto como Rhaegar, delgado como Rhaegar, elegante como Rhaegar, solemne como Rhaegar. Y su belleza era tan sobrenatural como la de todo Targaryen, fuera de este mundo, desgarradora e imponente… Como un dragón.

Ser Dayne recordaba muy bien su última conversación con el príncipe. Él, junto con Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Jaime Lannister y un grupo de soldados, habían escoltado al príncipe hasta Winterfell y cuando había llegado el momento de regresar a Desembarco del Rey, dejando al dragón más joven al cuidado de su tío y de Ser Jaime, Su Alteza se había acercado para una última consulta.

— Ser Arthur, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? —pidió el niño, acariciando el hocico de su caballo.

— Pos supuesto, Alteza —respondió, haciendo una pausa en su tarea de preparar la montura y poniendo su atención en el más joven.

— Ha conocido al Rey por un largo tiempo, ¿no es así? —dijo el niño.

— Así es —respondió —. Con todo respeto, me atrevo a decir que hemos sido amigos desde nuestro tiempo como escuderos.

Jonaerys asintió en consideración —. Entonces lo conoce bien o al menos lo entiende mejor que la mayoría de las personas.

— No creo conocerlo más que la reina Elia o su propia madre, la reina Rhaella.

El niño ignoró el comentario y en cambio, clavando sus ojos tormentosos en los del caballero, preguntó —. ¿Sabe por qué el Rey me odia, Ser?

Ni un millón de años Arthur hubiera estado preparado para tal pregunta, él estuvo a punto de reprender al príncipe cuando se dio cuenta de lo que escondía su mirada. Era la mirada de un niño que vivía bajo el peso de los pecados de sus padres, de un niño que no conocía el amor de un padre. Que los dioses lo perdonaran, pero maldita sea Rhaegar por poner una mirada como esa en su hijo. Arthur respetaba y amaba a su rey, y sabía que él amaba a sus tres hijos aun cuando era más negligente con el menor de ellos; la Espada de la Mañana quería creer que Rhaegar no podía conectar con su hijo menor por vergüenza de lo que había provocado al haber tomado a su madre, que no podía mirarlo a los ojos porque había permitido que su madre muriera, por hacerlo soportar miradas y palabras hostiles, no por falta de amor.

— Su Gracia no lo odia, príncipe Jon —respondió —. Él ama a todos sus hijos, sin excepción.

Jonaerys apartó la mirada, guardando silencio por un momento, considerando su respuesta —. Creo que él está decepcionado de que no nací una niña. Ya tenía a Rhae y Egg, sólo faltaba Visenya. Es por eso que tomó a mi madre, ¿no? Él quería su Visenya, pero me tuvo a mí.

Arthur entonces se acercó al niño y lo tomó de los hombros —. Escúcheme bien, Su Alteza. Jon —apretó su agarre, con cuidado de no hacerle daño —. Es cierto que Rhaegar pensó que tendría una hija, pero eso no significa que estuviera decepcionado contigo. Él podrá no tener su Visenya, pero tiene su Jon. Tiene un hijo que es el orgullo y la alegría del reino. Él no puede nunca estar decepcionado porque sé que si fueras mi hijo ciertamente yo no lo estaría.

Jon cerró los ojos con fuerza, tras una respiración profunda asintió y los abrió —. Gracias, Ser Arthur.

El caballero lo soltó, dando un paso atrás —. En cualquier momento, Alteza. Ahora, es mejor que regrese con Ser Jaime antes de él que piense que se lo comieron los lobos.

— Considerando que un huargo es la insignia de la Casa Stark no debería bromear con eso.

— Sin embargo, es igualmente divertido.

Su comentario le valió una pequeña sonrisa de su príncipe. Viéndolo correr al encuentro de Ser Jaime, disculpándose por su breve ausencia, Arthur estaba seguro de que Rhaegar no podía estar decepcionado de ese niño.

Ahora, viéndolo presentar sus respetos a su Rey, a su padre, y ser bienvenido a cambio, reafirmó su sentencia. Observó a Jonaerys ser abrazado por su familia, algo natural considerando que ninguno de ellos había escatimado nunca su cariño para con él (al contrario de Rhaegar). Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención; el príncipe Aegon miraba fijamente a su hermano, una mirada intensa, amante, correspondida con el mismo ardor.

Arthur frunció el ceño.

 **…**

Rhaenys caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos en dirección a los jardines, esperando encontrar a su hermano bebé. Ella estaba segura que Jon estaría ahí, junto con Dany; ellos siempre habían sido un par inseparable, casi igual que como Jon lo era con Egg, sólo que al contario del terror que causaban con sus travesuras, los primos gustaban de pasear o sentarse a charlar. Siempre fieles confidentes, Jon y Dany eran almas afines, la eterna mitad del otro.

Ella nunca se había sentido celosa de su tía o del lazo fuerte que Jon compartía con Aegon, Rhaenys y Jon compartían sus propias peculiaridades, tenían sus secretos, y sabía que Jon la amaba y eso era suficiente. Además, era la única con el lujo de jugar con sus rizos oscuros, aún si ahora tenía que estirarse para poder alcanzarlos.

Al llegar a los jardines no pudo evitar sonreír divertida por la escena frente a ella. Jon y Dany estaban juntos, como había previsto, en compañía de Ghost, el huargo que su hermano había traído del norte y a quien Rhaenys le encantaba acariciar por su suave pelaje. Pero lo que la divertía no eran ellos tres, sino Renly Baratheon. El señor de Bastión de Tormentas estaba hablando con ellos o, mejor dicho, se deshacía en halagos para Jon; el coqueteo, sin embargo, no era tan ridículo como en ocasiones anteriores, Renly estaba claramente intimidado por Ghost, quien a pesar de que aún era un cachorro no dejaba de ser intimidante con sus gruñidos y ojos rojos, parado protector frente a su amo.

Rhaenys siempre había encontrado entretenido el enamoramiento que Renly tenía para Jon, desde que eran niños el chico no había dejado de acosar a su hermano bebé, siempre con resultados negativos. Aunque a ella, a su madre, su abuela y a Dany le parecía inofensivo, y mientras que Jon sólo lo encontraba molesto, era Aegon quien no lo soportaba. Era claro como el día que él detestaba a Renly, le indignaba el que el chico pensara que tenía oportunidad de cortejar a un príncipe dragón. Por supuesto, Rhaenys veía más allá de eso, ella conocía a sus hermanos y no era ciega a sus sentimientos.

La sangre de uno cantaba por la del otro, reconociéndose por lo que eran, familia, amigos, compañeros. Ella no podía juzgarlos, eran sus hermanos y los amaba. Además, era de esperar de un modo u otro. Y tal vez tenía razón, porque los dragones siempre habían sido atraídos por otros dragones, o sólo era un dragón reclamando a su lobo, como su padre lo había hecho con Lady Lyanna. Era inevitable. Y sí, su padre nunca permitiría que su relación fuera más allá, pero sus hermanos aún se tendrían, pertenecían al otro, tal vez Jon se convertiría en un miembro de la Guardia Real o serviría como la Mano del Rey para Aegon. Al final, no importaba, ellos siempre se protegerían.

De repente, Rhaenys sintió lastima por la mujer que se convirtiera en esposa de Aegon, una reina cuyo único deber sería producir herederos y sonreír. Así como Aegon, el pueblo no amaría a esa reina, ¿por qué hacerlo? Ellos amaban a Jon ya.

A pesar de su resolución, en el fondo de su corazón, Rhaenys esperaba que el reino no tuviera que sangrar por ellos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer!

Es una locura, lo sé, pero es algo que realmente quería escribir y lo hice.


End file.
